


Slow Love

by wellwthmonica



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Headcanon, Hella kisses, M/M, Mentioned unapologetic blackness, More Fluff, Mushiness, Or old men in love, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, These two are just kiss magnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellwthmonica/pseuds/wellwthmonica
Summary: Quiet time like this while always be your favorite. Mat doesn't talk a lot anyway, but this is really the best. You watch his chest rise and fall slowly, noticing the beautiful pattern of sleep. This is the peak of relaxation.OrrrrMat and Dadsona cuddle on the couch while Mat's asleep and then he wakes up and they cuddle even more





	Slow Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's very briefly mentioned, but I have a headcanon that Rosa was Dominican and so is Dadsona (his name is Alexander in this), don't ask, idk. It's in like one paragraph.
> 
> No beta, more typos

Every time you enter Mat's little bubble, he's asleep. You walked into his house today after leaving work and he was asleep on the couch. You guess one benefit of being introverted is that you can sleep anywhere. Nothing's off either, so it looks like he just kind of collapsed as soon as he got home from work. He looks peaceful though. You take a minute to just observe him, looking at his long lashes and soft, full lips that are parted to allow him to drool all over a pillow. It's the cutest and grossest thing you've ever seen. His dreads are all over the place, but they somehow still look good. 

You really think you got blessed with him sometimes. You think about when the two of you met and how you kept staring and how he kept catching you staring. He'd blush every time and so would you until Amanda dragged you out of his shop. Then you formally met at Joseph's party and you stared then too when he was arguing with Hugo about classical music. He smiled at you shyly and you almost cried. You didn't find out how cuddly he was until you actually got together and found yourself at his house daily. He invites himself into your lap constantly and always has his face buried into your skin. You're taller than him, so he's always laying on you and letting you play with his hair. He needs to touch you and you think of yourself as an anchor for him.

Mat twitches and it brings you back to the present. He shifts onto his side and nuzzles his face into the pillow he just drooled all over. He huffs softly and you laugh quietly, leaning over and kissing his temple. A smile blossoms across his face and you learn where Carmensita gets her wide smile from. He hides it into the pillow, bashful in his sleep, and you laugh just a little bit.

"No need to be shy, my love," You kiss his cheek and he  giggles quietly, reacting pleasantly. You replace the pillow with your lap and he mumbles softly, not even seeming to mind. He nuzzles closer, wanting your body heat more than anything else. You run your hand through his dreads and he nuzzles your hand slowly, stirring slightly before settling back down.

Quiet time like this while always be your favorite. Mat doesn't talk a lot anyway, but this is really the best. You watch his chest rise and fall slowly, noticing the beautiful pattern of sleep. This is the peak of relaxation.

"Aleeeex..." Mat whines and you look at him curiously, noticing that he was still asleep and just needed to shift around. You move your hands and he nuzzles into your stomach, mumbling that you can keep touching him. You didn't know that he talked in his sleep or that he even noticed your presence. 

It takes a while, but he starts waking up late in the evening. So does Carmensita, who you didn't even know was here. She wanders downstairs sleepily when Mat starts to shift around.

"Good morning, dad 2.0." she greets you first since you're visibly awake.

"It's evening, my dear," You smile and she blinks, looking around. You don't know when she started calling you dad either, but you don't mind it.

"Mmh," she nods, "alright. Good evening, dad 2.0." 

"Good evening, my dear," She likes you so much because you're both Dominican. Her mom was, apparently, which is why she knows Spanish. She says the two of you together makes a Dominican and a half but two full black people.

"Good evening, papa," She addresses Mat slowly and you didn't even realize he was awake. He kisses your chin before sitting up fully.

"Hmm, I don't get anything cute? Good evening, child." Mat chuckles and Carmensita giggles, waving him off and curling up in the chair across from the couch with a bag of carrots.

"A rabbit," You tease and she giggles softly, waving you off also. You chuckle and go back to petting Mat, who was scrolling through something on his phone. He reminds you of a big teenager, but it's not a bad thing. You play with his dreads and he moves around for easier access. He's on his back now though and you trail your hand down to under his shirt. He glances at you and you hum innocently, tracing over his stomach. 

Your other form of communication is non-verbal. You work well with looks and gestures.

You play with the hair on his stomach and he hums softly, relaxing and going back to his phone. He tensed up just a little when your hand went up his shirt. You continue, scratching his stomach lightly, "I like you guys."

"Like? We're not in middle school, dic-jerk. We're too old for 'liking'." Mat teases even after catching himself and you laugh.

"We're never too old for like. You're just rude." You poke his belly button and Mat laughs, wiggling away. "Your belly button's ticklish?"

"In certain situations, yes." Mat smirks and you hear a "gross" come from across the room. He tosses a pillow at her and she smacks it out of the air while attempting to catch it.

"Leave her alone," you chuckle and Mat smirks.

"Since you told me to." He settles back down on yout lap and you signal for Carmensita to toss the pillow to you. You pretend to catch it and let it drop on Mat's face, who gasps, "Rude!"

"Always, but you adore me." And you kiss his forehead because you know they make him weak. He breaks into a blushing fit of giggles and you smile widely, "Why are you so cute and I'm not?"

"You're adorable, stop it." Mat sits up and kisses all over your face. You laugh and blush, even when you hear Carmensita say the two of you have more mush than baby food. Mat finishes with a well deserved eskimo kiss and you giggle softly. He smiles, "Love you."

"Love you always," you smile and he gets a little more mushy with you, letting you hold him while peppers kisses whenever you let him. You giggle softly when he gets to your jaw and he hums happily, stopping and moving around so that he can lay on you.

"Now that you guys are done being adorable, I'm gonna go punch walls with Errnest to regain my manliness." But Carmensita disappears upstairs instead, whicj still leaves a lot of room for you two to do more than just kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, but I can't force you


End file.
